The Expanded Emotional Range of Ronald B Weasley
by pottermum
Summary: This one is for the Ron fans. Set in 2003/04. If there is one thing we know about the Weasleys, its their love of family. After the battle the family is expanding, with weddings and babies. But no baby was ever more anticipated than Baby Potter, especially by Ron. Lots of fluff and fun.


"Right, I'm finally off to lunch. Want anything?" asked Ron, to his brother George. He had stuck his head into the main office which George had labelled, ' _Research and Development'._

"Nah, I'm good, Angie packed me leftovers from last night's dinner," said George, barely looking up.

"Lucky you. Well, I'm off to the Leaky, Verity's out front. Back in a while," said Ron, backing away. George muttered something, but Ron was already gone.

He strolled up the Alley, heading for the Leaky. It was a lovely day, for autumn. Not too cool; the sun was trying to break through. _'Should be good for the Cannons game this weekend'_ , thought Ron. He and Harry were planning to go see his team play Puddlemere United, and catch up with Oliver Wood after the match. _If_ Harry was back from his Auror assignment by then, that is. He'd left Monday and was expected back tomorrow, but Ron, who had gone through the training with Harry, knew sometimes assignments didn't go to plan. Still, there was still plenty of time for Harry to make it home.

Thinking about Harry made him think about his sister Ginny, Harry's wife. For no particular reason, just that there was a lady ahead of him who had hair the same colour as her. Coppers, reds and golds shimmered when the sun hit it, and Ron wondered how the only girl in the family got the best colour hair out of them all.

Ron's eyes narrowed. Wait a moment, that _was_ Ginny! She seemed strange, almost walking in a daze. He hurried over to her.

"Gin? You all right?" he asked, taking her arm.

Ginny spun around, and nearly fell. "Ron?"

Ron caught her just as she collapsed. "Ginny!" He half carried her to a nearby bench and propped her on it.

"Is she all right? Does she need help?" someone asked him.

"Water, if you have it," said Ron. He gently slapped Ginny's face. "Ginny, wake up. Come on, Gin, wake up," he implored.

Ginny roused, but she was still pale. "Ron?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm taking you to St Mungo's, you just passed out," explained Ron, nodding thankfully at the shop owner, who had hurried back with a bottle of water. "Here, have some," he said.

Ginny took some sips, and the colour returned to her face. "Thanks, that's better," she said. "No need for St Mungo's, in fact, I just came from there," she said.

"So you're sick, and Harry's away. I'll take you home and -"

"Oh, Ron," said Ginny, welling up. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and Ron was reminded just how small his sister actually was. She was big on personality, and it made one forget her stature...until now.

"What is it, Gin?" he asked. "What are you doing in Diagon Alley, anyway?"

"I was on my way to the Apothecary and I was missing Harry so much, when I realised I'd left the prescription for my potion at the healers, and it was all too much," she said, weeping.

Ron put his arm around her, squeezing her for comfort. "Come on, then. I'll take you back to the healers, see you home, then I'll run and get your potion. Just let me send my Patronus to George," he said.

Ginny sniffed, wiping her nose on his shirt. "Will he be all right by himself?" she asked.

Ron shrugged. "Verity's there, covering my lunch break. I'm sure she won't mind staying while I get you sorted. Come on then, easy does it," he said, helping her to stand. "All right?" he asked worriedly, as she stood and steadied herself.

Ginny nodded. "Thanks, Ron. I don't feel like being alone right now. I really wish Harry was home already," she said.

Ron tucked her arm in his, and they set off. "I hope he still wants to go the Quidditch match this weekend," he said.

"I'm sure he will," assured Ginny.

They made their way to St Mungo's, and Ginny guided him to her healers office. The receptionist looked up as they entered. "Oh, Mrs Potter, we were about to send you an owl, you left your prescription behind," she said.

"Yes, I just realised. Thanks," said Ginny, taking it and pocketing it.

"She nearly passed out," said Ron.

"Ginny?" They looked up as a woman called out her name.

"Healer Sawyer, this is my brother Ron," introduced Ginny, when she came closer.

"Nice to meet you. Did I hear him say you passed out?" asked the healer, in concern.

"Yes, she was in a bit of a daze, and then she turned and practically fainted there and then," said Ron.

"Do you still feel faint now?" asked the healer.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I feel a lot better. I just think...the news, and missing Harry, it all got to be a bit much," she said.

The healer eyed her. "Very well. Go home, get some rest. If you still feel faint, or have any concerns, don't hesitate to come in. The pre-natal potion will help too," she said.

"Pre-natal? What does that mean? I don't like the sound of that," said Ron, worriedly.

The healer and Ginny exchanged amused smiles. "I'll explain when I get home," Ginny told her brother. She turned back to the healer. "Thank you."

The healer waved her hand. "No problems. I look forward to meeting your husband on your next appointment," she said, picking up a file and motioning for another woman to go through to her room.

"Next appointment? Gin, tell me, is there something wrong with you? Are you really sick or something?" A thought struck him. "You're not – dying, or anything, are you?"

Ginny lightly punched his arm. "No, I'm not dying," she said in amusement. "Come on, home," she said, using the designated fireplaces. Luckily there was no waiting.

Ron followed her into the Potter's home. "Right, rest up," he ordered, pointing to the sofa. "Can I make you a cuppa, before I go get your potion for your pre-natal...whatever?" he asked.

"Oh Ron," burst out Ginny, crying.

"Hey, hey, whatever it is, I'm here for you, Gin," he said, alarmed. His sister wa _s not_ a crier. He sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I want Harry home," sobbed Ginny. "Now!"

"Merlin, it's something bad, isn't it?" guessed Ron, starting to panic. "Shall I get Mum? Merlin Gin, if something happens to you, I don't know what Harry will do. I should go get your potion, that might help you. Shall I owl Bill to come? Or Hermione, she'll know what to do, she-"

"I'm pregnant, Ron," blurted out Ginny, still sobbing. She then clasped a hand over her mouth and sobbed harder. "I wanted to tell Harry first."

"Pregnant? _You're_ pregnant?" asked Ron, stunned.

She nudged him. "What does that mean? Yes, _I'm_ pregnant, you prat."

He moved an inch away from her, staring at her like she was Voldemort himself. "It's not contagious, you know," she said, frowning at the strange look on his face. "What?"

"My sister...my baby sister is going to have a baby?" whispered Ron, in awe.

Ginny's eyes welled with tears again, and she nodded. "Harry's going to be a dad," he realised aloud.

Ginny nodded again, and then cried out when Ron almost smothered her in a hug. "You're going to make him so happy when he finds out," he beamed. "It's brilliant, bloody brilliant," he said. "My sister and my best friend, having a baby," he said, almost in disbelief.

He stood up quickly. "Right." He swung her legs up so she was now laying on the sofa. He draped a nearby throw over her. "I'll go get your potion, so my new little nephew or niece can grown big and strong. You," he pointed at her, "don't move. Rest. Is there anything else I can get for you while I'm out?"

Ginny shook her head, amusement now replacing her tears. Ron went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. "Here, water is good, right? And an apple, they're healthy. I'm going, and I'll be back really soon. In fact, I'm staying till Harry gets back, all right?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but he slashed his hand in the air. "No arguments. What if you feel faint again? Harry would want me to stay to make sure you were okay. I know you guys would do the same for me and Hermione," he said.

"Of course we would," said Ginny. She blew air out her mouth. "Fine, go. Don't think I'm going to just lay around for the next seven months, though," she called, as he left.

She watched the flames in the fireplace die down as he left. "That's your overprotective uncle, Ron," she told her baby, as she rubbed her stomach. "He'll drive you crazy, but he loves fiercely. He already loves you to death, he just doesn't know it yet," she said.

Ron hurried to the Apothecary, and while the potion was being prepared, he stopped in to let George he was looking after Ginny, who wasn't feeling well. He promised to let George know how she was doing later, and he thanked Verity for covering his shifts for him.

He returned to the Apothecary, anxious to get back to Ginny. What if she had fainted again? He walked around the store while he waited, getting more and more anxious with every second. Then he came across the baby section.

He looked in wonder at the vast array of baby paraphernalia they carried. Bottles, nappies, lotions, and some things he had no idea what they were of what they were used for. Then he saw the tee-shirt.

It was so tiny, Ron could scarcely believe a real person could wear it. Of course, he'd seen how small Victoire, Dominique, Molly and Freddie were when they were born, but this was different. This was his sister's baby; his best friend's baby.

It suddenly hit him. In the whole world right now, he was one of only three people who knew this baby existed. Ginny was right, Harry should have been the first to know, besides her and the healer.

"Potion for Potter?"

Ron grabbed the tee shirt and took it to the counter. "Erm, I'll take that too," he said. "And those," he added, gesturing to the flowers. He quickly paid, gathered everything and left, hoping and praying that Ginny was all right.

She was sound asleep on the sofa when he returned. He went to put the flowers in a vase and then put them on the coffee table, before he gently woke her. "Gin, time for your potion," he said gently. He handed her the vial after she woke and sat up.

Ginny swallowed it, smiling as she finished. "Merlin, they finally found a potion that doesn't taste ghastly. Oh, what lovely flowers. Ron, did you...?" she asked, looking at the flowers, then him.

Ron grinned and nodded, handing her the bag with the tee shirt inside. "First gift for the baby," he said, hoping she liked it.

Ginny held it up. "Oh, it's perfect, and so small! Ron, thank you," she said, opening her arms to hug him.

He knelt down so she could, not wanting her to stand. "You're the best brother," she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

Just then Harry's stag Patronus came bounding in. "Ginny, I'm at the Ministry, should be home in a couple of hours. Missed you, love you," it said, before disappearing.

"Harry's back. Oh, Ron, Harry's home and I can tell him about the baby," cried Ginny, tears welling in her eyes. "Damn, I need to pee." She quickly went from emotional to annoyed.

Ron chuckled when she waved off his offer to help her. "Oh Harry, this is going to be a fun seven months for you," he said.

He quickly sent his Patronus off to Hermione, letting her know he may be late home, as he was helping Ginny with something. There was no way he was leaving till Harry returned home to be with her.

He made Ginny lay back on the sofa and she quickly fell asleep again. He sat contentedly, reading the latest Quidditch Monthly magazine, but mostly thinking how this baby would change their lives. His sister's and his best friend's baby. Right then he vowed he'd be the best uncle ever to the new baby Potter.

He was dozing himself when the flames in the fireplace rose. He roused himself quickly, standing protectively over Ginny, who was waking herself.

"Ron, hey, how are you? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, always happy to see his best friend. His attention turned to Ginny, laying on the sofa. "Gin?"

"Harry!" she cried, tossing the throw off and hurrying to him. Ron grimaced as she jumped into his arms and they began kissing eagerly.

"Right then, I'm off," he said, ignoring the whispers he could hear from them both.

"Wait!" cried Ginny, sliding out of Harry's arms and going over to Ron. She hugged him fiercely. "Thanks, Ron. Love you," she said.

Ron hugged her back, smiling at Harry who was watching them with a concerned but amused look on his face.

"We still good for the Cannons/PU match?" asked Harry, his arm now around Ginny, who had returned to his side.

"Can't wait," said Ron. He looked at Ginny. "Unless something more important comes up," he said to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "What could be more important to you than the Cannons?" he asked rhetorically.

Ron and Ginny smiled at each other knowingly. "I'll see you guys soon," he said.

"Give our love to Hermione," called out Ginny.

Ron nodded and Flooed home.

Seven Months Later ~

"Aargh! Can't they cast a Silencing spell, or something," groaned Ron, covering his ears.

"This is why they have a waiting room down the hall, Ron, so you can't hear," explained Hermione, pointing down the hall where a nervous Arthur was pretending to read the Daily Prophet. Molly was in with Ginny and Harry. Ron had insisted on waiting right outside the doors of the delivery room.

"But that's my sister in there," protested Ron, "and what if Harry needs me for something?" He stood and started pacing.

Another cry from Ginny filled the air.

"Right, that's it, I'm going in there," said Ron, determinedly. He marched to the door and went inside.

"3, 2, 1," counted Hermione, under her breath.

Right on cue, the door flung open and Ron staggered out, looking pale. He stumbled back to the seat beside Hermione, his mouth gaping open like a fish as he tried to speak. "What is it?" asked Hermione.

"There was...a head...down there," he said weakly, pointing to his crotch.

"Oh, the baby's nearly here," said Hermione happily.

Ron shivered at what he had just seen, then stood and resumed his pacing.

Fifteen long minutes later, the door opened. Molly stepped out, smiling at the two anxious faces looking at her. Harry stepped out behind her, carrying a bundle in his arms. Arthur came down for a look at his new grandson before he and Molly went to see Ginny.

"Blimey," said Ron, as Harry laid newborn James Sirius in Ron's arms.

"Oh Harry," cried Hermione, blinking back tears of joy. "He's a perfect mix of you and Ginny."

"Isn't he just perfect? I can't believe he's finally here, you know," said Harry, tearfully.

Ron looked into James' eyes; so like Ginny's. "Welcome to our family, James," he said softly, running a finger gently down his cheek. Baby James opened his eyes briefly before closing them again.

"Here," said Ron, gently putting James in Hermione's arms. "This is your godmother," he introduced.

Hermione cooed over the baby, with Harry watching proudly. They marvelled over his tiny fingers and laughed about this precious child growing up and carrying on the Marauder legacy.

Andromeda and Teddy came in then, and Harry picked Teddy up so they could peer down at the baby.

Ron escaped into the room where Ginny was. Molly and Arthur were with her, and they all looked up as he entered.

"We'll go for now, dear, but we'll be back later. Owls to send, you know," said an ecstatic Molly. She and Arthur kissed her and patted Ron's arm on the way out.

"Hey," greeted Ginny. "How's my boy?" she asked, beaming. _'No, glowing,'_ realised Ron.

"Which one?" asked Ron. "James is somehow sleeping through everything, Teddy thinks he's wicked, and Harry..." He shook his head from side to side.

"What about Harry?" asked Ginny, alarmed. She started to sit up.

Ron came over and sat on the side of her bed, gently pushing her to lay back."Harry's the happiest I've ever seen, and that includes your wedding day," he said softly. He picked up her hand. "Thank you for that."

"Ron," said Ginny, touched.

"He's my best friend, Gin, and to see him out there, practically bursting with happiness, well, it's bloody brilliant. You two made a beautiful baby," he said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" asked Ginny, smiling with motherly pride. "Harry's going to be the best dad."

"Course he is. You wouldn't let him be anything else," teased Ron, lightly.

The door opened and Harry came in, followed by Hermione. Ginny eagerly held her arms out for her son, and Harry sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders.

"Everyone else will be arriving soon," warned Hermione, standing next to Ron.

"I'm glad you guys were here to meet James first, along with Mum and Dad," said Ginny.

"We're taking this godparent thing seriously, Gin. Hermione's got a list of do's and don'ts," teased Ron, with a wink.

"I do not," protested Hermione. "I just did some research on what's expected of us. I never want to let James down, he's too precious."

"You could never let James down, Hermione," said Ginny, "it's just not in you. I know we picked the absolute best when it came to godparents for James."

"We love him already, don't we, Ron?" asked a tearful Hermione.

Ron nodded, his throat to thick to answer. Harry nodded at him, knowing how he felt.

James started mewling in Ginny's arms, his mouth opening and closing.

"I guess we should go, it looks like he needs a feed," said Hermione. "If you need anything, we'll be back later."

Harry shook his head. "I've got everything I need right here," he said, glancing down.

Hermione moved over to kiss Ginny's cheek and the top of James' head. She moved around the bed to hug Harry while Ron said goodbye to his sister and godson.

"He's going to wear his tee shirt home," Ginny told him. "You know, the one you bought for him that very first day we knew about him."

Harry held it up, laughing. "It was the first thing Ginny packed," he said. _'Gryffindorable'_ , it said. "We thought we'd take a photo and send it to Mcgonagall," he chuckled.

"She'll be marking her calendar for James' first day at Hogwarts," chuckled Ron.

"So will Hagrid," agreed Harry, thinking of his dear friend.

"It's just a pity he won't have any Granger-Weasley cousins starting with him," said Ginny slyly, as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Erm, I think it's time we left," said Ron, flushing. He moved around to say goodbye to Harry.

The two friends hugged. "It's the best day of my life, Ron," said Harry softly.

"You deserve it, Harry. He's beautiful. I _can_ say that, can't I, for a boy?" asked Ron.

"He _is_ beautiful. He's all Ginny," said Harry, looking over at Ginny and James.

"No mate, he's got the best of both of you," said Ron. "I'm honoured to be his godfather and uncle," he said.

They hugged again, while Ginny and Hermione exchanged smiles. They then farewelled the Potters, and prepared to go home.

"You know what's weird? James is not even an hour old, but already I can't imagine how we lived in a world without him," said Ron.

"That's so sweet, Ron," said Hermione, as they passed the nursery and saw other babies there.

"Say, do you think we could go to Diagon Alley, pick up a present for James?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. Ron had been buying little presents all the time in the last seven months. They rarely visited Harry and Ginny without him bringing something for the baby. "Of course we can," she said, squeezing his hand.

They Flooed to the Leaky, avoiding Hannah's glance as they were sure she'd ask if there was any news. Harry and Ginny had decided to write a brief statement a day or two after the delivery, and when she was home, _if_ the news didn't leak out before that. The whole wizarding world seemed to be on Potter baby watch.

"Hi Ron," greeted Anne, the sales lady at the baby clothes shop.

Hermione grinned that he was known by name. He had obviously shopped here a lot.

"Hi Anne, anything new today?" asked Ron.

Anne nodded, gesturing. "We've got a whole line of Potter baby stuff, just in. Once we have news the baby is here, we'll put them on the shelves. You don't have news, do you?"

"Me? Nah. What have you got?" asked Ron, playing dumb.

Anne smiled, having got the unsaid message. "Here's something I think you'll like."

Hermione laughed at the towel and bib set. "He Who Must Be Burped. Expecto Vomito. Oh, that's clever," she chuckled.

"We'll take them," said Ron, taking out his wallet.

"Then there's these," said Anne, holding up baby onesies. They were replica jerseys of the Quidditch teams. She held up a _Chudley Cannons_ one, obviously knowing Ron's team.

"Wow," breathed Ron.

Anne turned it over. "For a couple of extra galleons, we can add the baby's name," she said, and with a wave of her wand, WEASLEY appeared on the back.

Ron reached out to touch it longingly, but then lowered it back. "Thanks, but we'll just take these," he said regretfully, pointing to the towel and bib set.

Hermione could see him still staring at the _Chudley Cannons_ onesie as Anne gave him his change and put the items in a bag.

"See you again soon," farewelled Anne.

Ron nodded as he and Hermione left. He took her hand and they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Do you think we're ready for a baby, Hermione?" he asked, half scared of what her answer would be.

Hermione turned to him, smiling gently. "I think...I think we're ready for a baby," she said, nodding.

"Yeah?" Ron grinned at her in relief, then frowned. "Now what?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Now comes the fun part," she said huskily. They shared a kiss outside the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione smiled up at him. "You know, you're going to be a great dad. Seeing the way you and your brothers watched over Ginny during her pregnancy, particularly when Harry was away, it showed me how lucky our kids will be to have you for their dad," she said.

"Yeah, you really think so?" asked Ron, hopefully.

"Ron, go back to the shop, get the _Chudley Cannons_ onesie," suggested Hermione.

"Really? You're sure?" asked Ron eagerly.

Hermione nodded. "It might be our good luck charm," she said.

"Okay, well, I'll be right back," said Ron, already walking away from her to get back to the shop. "Shall I meet you inside the Leaky?" he called.

"I'll be home...waiting," she said, winking at him.

Ron stopped walking and looked at her. He walked back to her slowly, grinning. "Hermione Granger! Did you just proposition me?"

"Why, did I do it wrong?" asked Hermione, teasing.

He took her in his arms. "No, it was perfect. You're perfect," he whispered. He kissed her again and let her go. "I'll see you home," he said huskily.

He raced back to the shop, and while he was there, he added a _Holyhead Harpies_ onesie and a _Hogwarts 2015_ onesie to his pile. "Oh, and that one too," he nodded, gesturing to a white stuffed owl.

Ron whistled happily as he left the store. Little James was here, and his sister was now a mum, and his best friend, a dad. Today, right now, the world seemed a little brighter.

All was well.


End file.
